


Sick Day

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Anon: Kerry gets sick with something mild but Miles can’t help but worry. I’m not sure if Anon wanted established relationship or not so I decided to go with not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

"Are you sure you don’t want me to run you by some soup during lunch break?"

"Miles, I’m fine." Kerry sighed into the phone. "It’s just a fever, I’ll be back in to work in a day or two."

"Fine. Just make sure you drink lots of fluids."

"Yes sir."

"And don’t over exert yourself."

"I literally plan on laying in bed all day."

"Alright, fine. Just…be careful. I don’t want to end up writing RWBY by myself."

"Jeez, morbid much?" Kerry tried to communicate an eye roll through his voice as much as possible. "I’ll be fine. You can stop by at lunch if it’ll make you feel better."

"Great, see you then." There was an awkward pause as neither of them wanted to hang up. Those had been happening more and more lately: awkward pauses. When their hands would touch at work or Miles would make a joke about Kerry being his girlfriend. Kerry sighed again and went to hang up, but he heard Miles’ voice as he pulled the phone away.

"Wait, Kerry. Just… take care ok? I care about you. I really do." What was  _that_  supposed to mean? Kerry was about to ask when Miles hung up abruptly, leaving him sitting stupidly in bed with the phone still pressed to his ear.

Miles did come by around lunch, struggling with a huge paper bag full of chicken noodle soup from various places. Kerry watched in amusement as Miles unloaded the bag.

"Ok, we’ve got Panera, Noodles and Co., Campbell’s, take your pick."

"Miles," Kerry laughed. "This is ridiculous." 

"Oh well excuse me for being a good friend." He said. "But seriously though, I spent a lot of time gathering these, don’t tell me you don’t like chicken noodle soup or something."

"No, I do, this is just a little over the top." Kerry grinned. Miles sighed and sat down next to him, taking Kerry’s hand in his.

"Yeah, I know. It’s just I really do care about you." Kerry rolled his eyes.

"Duh, dumbass. You’re my best friend." He said, and Miles almost seemed to wince.

"No, I meant more than as friends, Kerry." Kerry stared dumbfounded as Miles leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Really? You confess your love for me and all I get is a kiss on the cheek?" He complained. A look of relief washed over Miles’ face, quickly replaced by something more mischievous.

"You’re sick. What am I supposed to do?" he grinned

"It’s just a fever asshole. I’ll live. and so will you." Kerry sat up, wrapping his arms around Miles’ neck and pulling him in for a  _real kiss._


End file.
